Por favor, dime que me quieres
by Annie-Pll
Summary: Juliet está enamorada de su novio Blake hasta que descubre un secreto que la obliga a dejarlo. Danielle aparecerá en su vida para ayudar o...¿solo la hará más difícil? Juliet siempre contará con su hermana y sus amigas pero ¿las antiguas o las nuevas? Una historia de amor, enredada con venganza, celos, odio, amig@s y un poco de humor.
1. Personajes

**Mi nueva historia con personajes de Glee, Pretty Little Liars y otros más. A continuación voy a dejar una lista de personajes y el nombre que tendrán en la historia.**

* * *

Juliet: NAYA RIVERA (Santana López)

Danielle: BIANCA LAWSON (Maya en PLL)

Amy (hermana menor de Juliet): SHAY MITCHELL (Emily Fields)

Owen (hermano mayor de Danielle): KEEGAN ALLEN (Toby Cavannaugh)

Nicole (amiga de Juliet y hermana de Courtney):TROIAN BELLISARIO (Spencer Hastings)

Courtney (amiga de Juliet y hermana de Nicole): LUCY HALE (Aria Montgomery)

Sarah (amiga de Juliet): ASHLEY BENSON (Hanna Marin)

Freddy (ex-amigo de Juliet): Jonathan Groff (Jesse st. James)

Alessa (ex-amiga de Juliet):SASHA PIETERSE (Alison DiLaurentis)

Charles (ex-amigo de Juliet): LANDON LIBOIRON (Declan en Degrassi)

Dylan (ex-amiga de Juliet): JANEL PARRISH (Mona en PLL)

Brooke (ex-amiga de Juliet):TAMMIN SURSOK (Jenna en PLL)

Blake (ex-novio de Juliet): GRANT GUSTIN (Sebastian en Glee)

Jason (novio de Nicole): TOM WELLING (Clark en Smallville)

Jesse (novio de Sarah): DARREN CRISS (Blaine Anderson)

Luke (padre de Juliet): JULIAN MCMAHON (Cole en Charmed)

Linda (madre de Juliet): ROSE MCWOGAN (Paigen Halliwell, Charmed)

Ted (padre de Danielle): SHANE WEST (Michael en Nikita)

Cindy (madre de Danielle): KATE BECKINSALE (Selene en Underworld)


	2. Prólogo

**Aquí va el prólogo, un adelanto para ver si les gusta y quieren que continúe.**

* * *

Hay algo que nunca entenderé: ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Solo soy una chica normal, con sueños normales y una vida normal pero siento que ahora mismo no sé quién soy, que he perdido el tiempo.

Todo comenzó cuando conocí a esa persona que me enseñó a ver el mundo como debía haberlo visto desde el principio. Simplemente me abrió los ojos.

No soy un monstruo. Sigo siendo la misma hija, hermana, amiga… Llevo toda mi vida con las mismas personas pero ahora siento que los he estado mintiendo a la cara, que me he estado mintiendo a mí misma…

Mi vida ha cambiado tanto en el último año…. Mis padres se han separado por mi culpa, mi hermana está rarísima aunque en el fondo sé que no es por mí. Además todo el mundo me mira como si fuera una extraña, incluso mis amigas que no me creen y cada vez que intento hacer algo me juzgan. Mis intentos por encajar en esta mierda de sociedad se han desvanecido.

¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de que soy yo? Ahora entiendo por qué las brujas y los monstruos se tienen que esconder. En estos momentos me siento como ellos.

Todo el mundo dice que los asesinos, los pederastas, los políticos son unos marginados porque hacen cosas malas, entonces ¿qué mal he hecho yo? Desde pequeños nos enseñan que mentir es malo pero decir la verdad se paga caro. En realidad, yo ya no sé qué es lo que está bien y lo que está mal en este mundo.

¿Cuál es mi lugar? ¿Un campo de concentración? ¿Un altar?... ¿La hoguera? No lo sé. Se creen que esta sociedad está evolucionando y que ya casi no hay prejuicios. Escuche bien lo que voy a decir: "Se equivocan". Todos son unos malditos bastardos que solo se preocupan de ellos y en los momentos difíciles, los que no te juzgan por lo que eres o lo que has hecho, son tus verdaderos amigos.

Hasta ahora pensaba que cuantos más amigos mejor, que mis amigos eran los mejores y que no me iban a abandonar por mucho que me equivocase… ¡Una mierda! Son unos estúpidos hipócritas que me han abandonado en cuanto han tenido oportunidad. Ellos dicen que no se lo esperaban y ellas que no podrían confiar en mí de nuevo. Ahora les doy las gracias porque si no se hubiesen alejado de mí nunca habría reconocido a mis verdaderas amigas.

Sé siempre lo que quieres ser, te lo dice alguien a quien solo la entiende su hermana.

* * *

**Fin del adelanto. Espero que les haya gustado ¿Continuo o lo dejo?**


	3. Yo, yo misma y yo

**Primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Creo que es un poco largo pero si lo leéis sin dormiros decidme si os gusta :D**

* * *

- ¡Juliet! ¡Juliet!

Esa soy yo, Juliet, y la que me llamaba como una histérica es mi madre.

- Juliet, te está llamando mamá –dijo Amy, mi hermana pequeña.

- ¡Vais a llegar tarde! –gritó mi madre.

Era el primer día después de las vacaciones de verano y, como todas las madres, estaba preocupada por que llegábamos tarde.

- ¿Te queda mucho? –preguntó mi hermana –Me tienes que llevar. Las pruebas de hockey son en diez minutos.

- Pero mira que llegas a ser cargante –respondí –Dame un minuto.

Eran las ocho menos diez de la mañana y ya estaba lista para afrontar el nuevo día. La noche anterior había sacado mi nueva camiseta con la imagen del grupo que me gustaba.

Mi hermana y yo nos montamos en el coche. Mi madre nos despedía desde el porche.

- Parece que no va a volver a vernos nunca más –comenté.

- Eso es lo que ella quisiera –añadió mi hermana.

Cuando ya estábamos llegando me llegó un SMS.

- No deberías leerlo mientras conduces –dijo Amy.

- Ya, claro –cogí mi móvil mientras ella me miraba con mala cara.

- ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó –El instituto es por la otra calle.

- Lo sé, vamos a recoger a mis amigas.

- Pero vamos a llegar tarde.

- O te callas o te vas andando.

En la calle de Alessa, una de mis mejores amigas, se bajó del coche y echó a correr.

- ¡Juliet! –gritó Alessa.

De camino fuimos recogiendo a Dylan y Brooke mis otras amigas. En el instituto nos esperaban Freddy, Charles y Blake.

- ¿Qué grupo es ese? –me preguntó Blake –Parece muy malo.

- Es mi favorito –respondí.

Para llevar siendo mi novio seis meses, Blake no me conocía demasiado. Pero lo peor de todo es que mis amigas tampoco. Las tres se rieron.

Blake era el típico niño guapo y rico que le gustaba a todas, Freddy y Charles eran amigos suyos de toda la vida. Siempre riéndole las gracias. Alessa, Dylan y Brooke, hasta después de lo que pasó no me di cuenta de cómo eran realmente, unas falsas.

El instituto no había cambiado nada en el verano y la gente tampoco. Había algunas caras nuevas, algunas que deseaba olvidar y otras que no me apetecía recordar.

Una vez dada la tutoría y comprobado si me había tocado en las mismas clases que mis amigas, me dirigí a la segunda planta con Alessa, Dylan y Brooke.

- Es un rollo que tengamos que subir tantas escaleras para dar química –comentó Alessa.

Brooke, Dylan y yo nos reímos. Alessa era rubia, ojos marrones, de estatura media, un poco borde pero a veces decía cosas graciosas. Brooke era morena, como yo, lo único que nos diferenciaba era que ella tenía ojos claros, era bajita y correctamente intentaba alcanzar la perfección. Dylan era castaña, con los ojos oscuros, más o menos de alta como Alessa y siempre intentaba no llamar la atención.

Los chicos no eran tan diferentes a nosotras. Charles y Freddy eran altos pero Freddy podía llegar a ser muy cansino mientras que Charles no hablaba demasiado.

- Bienvenidos al nuevo curso –nos saludó el profesor –Parece que estamos todos. Cuando diga vuestros nombres quiero que os sentéis por orden, nada de estar con los amigos.

El profesor comenzó a nombrarnos según nuestro apellido. Yo era la número once y esperaba que Alessa se sentase a mi lado. Crucé los dedos para que no hubiese nadie delante de ella.

- Después de Juliet va…-el profesor revisó la lista – ¡Ah! Sí, Sarah.

"¡Vaya mierda!", pensé.

- Hola –dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Hola –la saludé de mala gana.

Sarah había sido mi amiga desde el colegio, dos años después de entrar en el instituto dejé de hablarle.

No tuve suerte. Mis amigas estaban en la otra punta de clase, juntas, y yo rodeada de antiguas amigas que habían pasado a ser conocidas. Sarah a mi lado y detrás Courtney con Nicole. Hacía una eternidad que no hablaba con ellas aunque antes éramos inseparables.

- Menuda suerte –le comentó Sarah a las de atrás –Os ha tocado juntas.

- Si no nos llega a tocar juntas hubiese sido muy malo –se rió Nicole– ¿Verdad, hermana?

Courtney y Nicole siempre se sentaban juntas, las unía el apellido y que eran hermanas. Las recordaba muy bien. Courtney era la buena estudiante y Nicole la rebelde. Siempre se protegían mutuamente y también a Sarah, otra buena estudiante.

Sarah tenía el pelo más rubio que la última vez que la vi y sus ojos seguían siendo de ese azul brillante que tanto me gustaba. Courtney estaba un poco más alta y sus verdes ojos casi parecían transparentes. Nicole, ella sí que había crecido, era casi dos veces más alta que su hermana, pero lo que más me impactó que sus ojos estaban casi negros.

Al salir de clase me reuní con mis amigas.

- ¡Vaya rollo!, estás muy lejos –comentó Brooke.

- Siempre nos quedan los móviles –sugirió Alessa.

- Cierto, pero no olvides que están prohibidos durante la clase –añadió Dylan.

- ¿Quién le va a decir al profesor que los estamos usando? –dudó Alessa.

Nadie, porque todo el mundo los usaba. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Somos adolescentes, nos gusta lo prohibido.

Recuerdo que yo antes no era así, respetaba las reglas. De hecho soy así desde que me junto con esas tres.

Courtney, Nicole y Sarah pasaron por delante nuestra con las mochilas al hombro y las carpetas en la mano.

- ¡Uy! Perdón –Alessa empujó a Nicole haciendo que se le cayesen algunos papeles al suelo –Culpa mía.

Nicole la miró con cara de asesina, pensé que le iba a partir la cara, pero solo se agachó a recoger los papeles y siguió su camino mientras Alessa y sus perritos se reían como autenticas hienas.

- Te has pasado –dije.

- ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada –me contestó Alessa –Es una patosa.

- No, no lo es –la defendí.

Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo pero cuando la líder del grupo me miró enfadada, no tuve el valor para decir nada más. Nos reunimos con los chicos que se reían y hablaban a voces.

- ¿La habéis visto? –le preguntó Blake a sus colegas –Está más buena.

Creí que se refería a mí pero luego vi que miraba a otra. Estaba mirando a Sarah.

- Hola, estoy aquí –le dije.

- Ya, ya te he visto –contestó.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? –le pregunté –Yo tengo inglés.

- Creo que me toca historia –respondió.

- Nosotras tenemos inglés contigo –dijeron Brooke y Dylan dando saltitos.

- Este año nos da inglés "el sapo" –comentó Alessa.

"El sapo" era el profesor de inglés más aburrido y más viejo del mundo. Tenía una de esas gafas con cristales de aumento, lo que hacía que sus ojos pareciesen los de un sapo.

En la clase también estaban mis antiguas amigas pero no estábamos juntas porque "el sapo" era uno de los profesores que nos dejaban sentarnos en cualquier lugar. La clase comenzó y nuestro profesor se puso a presentarse como si nada pero fue interrumpido. Golpearon la puerta:

- ¿Se puede? –preguntó una chica.

- Adelante –dijo "el sapo" –Tú debes ser Danielle.

La chica entró. "El sapo" nos la presentó. Danielle iba a ser nuestra nueva compañera. Se había mudado desde Texas, vivía con su madre y su hermano mayor. Sus padres se habían separado ese año.

Danielle era una chica guapa, morena, con los ojos oscuros, no demasiado alta aunque parecía muy simpática.

- Danielle, puedes sentarte junto a Nicole –dijo el profesor.

Nicole se había sentado delante de su hermana. Courtney estaba junto a Sarah.

Oí como la nueva se presentaba y ellas le sonreían.

Al acabar la clase, todo el mundo salió corriendo. Yo estaba esperando que Blake viniese a verme pero no apareció. Mis antiguas amigas pasaron junto a mí con la chica nueva.

- Tienen novia nueva –comentó Alessa y Brooke se rió a carcajadas –Todas para una y la nueva para todas.

- ¿Qué has planeado? –preguntó Dylan -¿Algo bueno?

- Sí –respondió Alessa.

Desde que me junto con ellas, Alessa y las otras siempre preparaban alguna excusa para celebrar una fiesta.

- Blake nos deja su casa –comentó Alessa –Vamos a invitar a todo el instituto.

Nos fuimos a la siguiente clase y Nicole, Sarah y Courtney también estaban en ella. En realidad estábamos juntas en todas.

Había esperado el recreo impacientemente.

- ¿Dónde nos sentamos? –le preguntó Dylan a Alessa.

- Donde siempre –respondió ella.

Todos los años no sentábamos en el mismo sitio. En la cafetería había una doble altura con dos mesas. Nosotros siempre comíamos allí. Alessa solía decir que era el lugar para los importantes, para nosotros.

Alessa se sentó y sus perritos la siguieron.

- Mirad, ya empiezan a formarse los grupitos –comentó.

En el instituto todo el mundo se reunía con los de su clase. Estaban los hippies, los heavies, los góticos, los listos…y nosotros. Courtney, Sarah y Nicole se sentaban a la izquierda. Podía verlas perfectamente. Courtney charlaba animadamente con Sarah mientras su hermana leía algo.

Recuerdo que yo solía hablar con ellas durante la comida pero Nicole siempre estaba haciendo otra cosa aunque se enteraba de la conversación. Ella era así, siempre en su mundo, creando. Courtney era mucho más organizada y solía estresarse cuando la veía tan relajada. Sin embargo, Sarah era más…desorganizada y despistada. Pero nunca me di cuenta de cómo eran realmente porque no paraba de pensar en mí. Siempre he sido yo, yo misma y yo.

Pero el tiempo pasó y yo cambié tanto que ya ni me reconozco. Cuando hecho la vista atrás pienso que hubiese sido mejor no haber conocido a mis nuevos "amigos".

* * *

**¿Largo o no? ¿Habéis llegado aquí sin dormiros?**


End file.
